


Cain's Blizzard Adventures

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But like sorry I haven't posted in forever, CLIVE YEAH BUDDY, Cain still has falchion tho, Clive saves Cain, Maybe this Cain fic will be long, Not Lukas from Gaiden is back?, Work In Progress, alm is mentioned, bros before hoes, maaybe, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: Dudes like what if Cain and Clive got stuck in a blizzard but Lucas manages to find em? No...Cains perspective





	Cain's Blizzard Adventures

Clive walked up to me after today's recruit training with some yummy looking food.  
"Hey, Clive! Who's that for?"  
He handed the food to me without saying a word. I can't pick up his nonverbal cues so I ask him to verbalize it a little. Which he did. He told me that there he had heard of a blizzard back home.  
"And what do you want me to do about it? Last time I was digging through snow, I passed out."  
"It's just my---"  
"Nope, ain't hearing it. You want help, go ask someone else for it! I run the cavalry recruit program."  
"Oh! Yeah!"  
_That was WEIRD..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to what I thought was the sound of thunder. I tried to close my eyes again and fall back to sleep, but it didn't help. I looked outside. Blizzarding. _Dang..._  
I started to hear banging on my door. It seemed muffled compared to the outside noise but... I guess I could let them in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Come on, Lucas! We can't save Cain!" a familiar but strange voice said._  
_"If I don't, then who will? Certainly not Frey or Marth or Abel or Est or maybe even that new Clive guy, but still! Cain is an impressive and important member of our society, and if we don't have the right------"_  
_"SILENCE!" a loud unfamiliar voice said, "when our lord Alm demands attention from the masses, you are required to remain silent!"_  
_Another couple people grabbed Lucas and the other by the hands. Put the hands behind the backs. Was that Roy with Lucas?_  
_"The exalt, praise him, will see you two in court tomorrow. He could surely open his schedule up for that."_  
_Both of them, poor souls, were thrown into a prison cell. Trying to break free wouldn't help. They were well guarded._  
_"excuse me," Lucas said to one of the guards, "we need to SPEAK with your exalt. Because our friends are stuck in a blizzard without a way out. We could show the way even."_  
_"I'll go let him know. For now, stay right here."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh gods. Roy and Lucas must have gone out to get help and haven't returned. Clive and I started to dig our way out, but to no avail. Digging was too hard. I broke the window. Jumped out. At least that was an opening for us.  
Running into Lucas, Roy and the what could've been Valentians was a heck of a laugh. I tried to explain that there was a bit of a mishap and that Clive and I practically jumped to our near deaths after jumping out the window. But the soft snow was there to catch us and we ended up fine. My hair was frozen wet because of the cold weather and me landing in snow. Lucas pointed it out and I laughed it off.  
"That's a way you could get frost bite you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Looks like Clive has had the chance to reconnect with his fiancé but realized she had moved on and married another man. Whatever Clive did to disappoint her is none of my business, but he shouldn't have left. She could have been a whole lot happier with him, maybe._  
_But he seems a whole lot happier without her, though. He told me that at times she would be far too controlling or demanding, and that just wore him down. Doing this for her or doing that for her was too much a chore for him._  
_Clive is a nice and spirited man. Ever since his ex left his life. It's changed him for the better. But if they did meet up again... what would be of them? A fight to the death? Who would be stronger?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly started to wake up. I was back in the room I had at the castle. The window had been fixed. Clive was looking over me. I tried to sit up and look at him. I realized Clive reaching over to let me know I should keep myself down.  
Soon I had healed from what Rhys said was a bad cut from what had been a sword. Went down from near my shoulder to my hip. But it's better now.  
I met one of Clive's friends after I felt better. His name is Forsyth. He's really nice but can sometimes be loud. It's a nice change of pace compared to Abel or Frey or Draug who are usually reserved and quiet; those three tend to keep things to themselves and deal with their own problems on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Forsyth tells me the time he joined the Deliverance-- a commoner in a group of nobles. Only one noble saw him as an equal-- Clive. Clive promoted Forsyth to a lieutenant in the Deliverance when the others said 'no, don't do that!' Clive treats everyone as an equal, commoner or not. People have told Forsyth that he shouldn't have joined the Deliverance. Clive stands up for him. Soon after Clive got a bad injury- an injury that made him unable to ride horseback or do any battling for that matter- Forsyth stepped in for Clive when the others cried, 'no!' Clive soon realized that Forsyth was good at verbalizing orders to men halfway across the field. This made Forsyth feel really good on the inside._

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Forsyth and I became fast friends. He even practiced with me sometimes when Abel couldn't do it. 

__


End file.
